I Never But THEY have!
by Kat-D11
Summary: When a drunken night in with the team reveals a secret no-one saw coming will JJ and Emily's feelings for each other survive? TWO PARTS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Criminal Minds is obviously not mine - sad times! I have also used some deleted scenes from the show but wrote that JJ saw/heard them! Please let me know what you think of the first half! R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>PART ONE OF TWO<strong>

It was the early hours of Saturday morning and daylight was just starting to appear through the curtains in Garcia's apartment. It had started out a fun Friday night filled with laughing, drinking games and family. After a hard case it was exactly what the BAU team had needed. But it had all gone wrong so very quickly. One minute Garcia, JJ, Emily, Morgan and Reid were teasing and joking and laughing, and now JJ found herself wrapped in Garcia's arms crying hysterically. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had tear marks streaming down her face and both their clothes were soaked from the hours the blonde liaison had broken down.

Every time JJ closed her eyes images and moments flooded her brain. Moments of flirting, it had always seemed fun innocent flirting. Well she thought it had been innocent, now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p><em>The blonde liaison was listening to an agent talk about his family or something but as soon as Emily and Morgan exited the elevator her focused switched to them.<em>

"_Seriously?" Emily asked sounding unconvinced._

"_Would I lie to an FBI agent?" Morgan replies._

"_A thousand sit-ups!" Emily exclaims._

"_Sometimes twice a day..."_

"_Why?" Emily exclaims again._

_Morgan smirks and patting his chest. "It's all about a strong sexy core you know what I'm sayin'"_

"_Oh God...I really hope that's not what it's all about!" Morgan laughs and opens his arms suggestively._

"_Come on Princess take a feel..." Emily quickly glances down to look at his chest, but quickly changes her mind._

"_Oh no thanks" She calls as she starts to head into the office._

"_Oh come on don't be scared. You know you want to..."_

"_Mmmm no thanks!" Emily opens the door to the BAU bullpen._

"_Come on now you won't break a nail I promise." Derek calls after her and they both start laughing._

* * *

><p>Wasn't Emily just like that with everyone though? Other agents had always assumed she was with different members of the team. She had heard gossip about Emily's relationship with Hotch before, but she knew that wasn't true. Wasn't it just who Emily was? She was kind, caring and compassionate. But she was also a bit of a flirt and the blonde loved that about her. But now she had found out it wasn't just flirting.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Reid and Derek are playing cards. Emily approaches and talks to Morgan. They flirt about a book together. After Emily walks off the conversation gets interesting. JJ is lying in the chair pretending to be asleep.<em>

_Reid leans forward. "I have noticed you guys sitting next to each other at the round table and I've seen her hanging out at your desk and I've just realised if I'm noticing this stuff it must be pretty darn obvious right?" Morgan laughs and leans forward._

"_Ok, wow. You know kid normally I would say you've got yourself a really good point right there but trust me...Emily Prentiss is not the kind of girl who is interested in Derek Morgan."_

* * *

><p>It turned out that Reid was trying to distract him to win the card game. But still the conversation clearly had Morgan thinking<em>. <em>How soon after this had Reid's teasing become a reality? How had Reid known about it? If Reid hadn't of said anything would it have ever come out?

JJ was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone buzzing.

"She is never going to stop trying. You should talk to her pumpkin." Garcia held JJ a little tighter. She had lost count of how many times her phone had buzzed now.

"I-I-I am just so mad a-a-and hurt a-a-and embarrassed. I love her Pen. I am head over heels in love with her. H-Hell I pretty much admitted it to everyone last night. I have been interested in her since our first meeting. I thought maybe she liked me t-t-too. B-b-but it was all a lie! It was just a game to her. Her flirting and touching was just something to amuse her while we face death every day. She just knew what I liked and used me. I am nothing to her!" JJ's head fell into Garcia's chest as tears flooded her eyes yet again.

* * *

><p>Emily continued to pace her apartment with her cell phone held to her ear. After a while of pacing she hung up the phone, growled and threw it across the room.<p>

"DAMN IT!" Emily slumped down onto the floor tears in her eyes. Morgan and Reid stood watching in shock. Reid made his way over to crouch by the brunette.

"I'm...sosorry...Emily, itjust...slipped...out! I'm...sooooooooooooosorry!" Reid pleaded still slurring.

Emily sighs. "I know Reid. I accepted your apology the first time you said it. Plus this is not your fault it's mine. I should have told her. I should have told her." A fresh set of tears escape and fall down Emily's cheek. Morgan watched. He had never seen Emily cry. She was so strong and focused. He felt horrible. The guilt and pain was eating at him. He never expected it to come out.

* * *

><p><em>They were all now fairly buzzed slumped in different places around Emily's lounge. Morgan and Garcia were snuggled together on the sofa and JJ and Emily were leaning into each other on the floor against a coffee table. Mostly thanks to Garcia who it seemed was on a mission to get everyone drinking so much they wouldn't be able to move the next morning. Mission 'Get the two Kevlar wearing hot ladies together' was in full swing. While the room fell into a comfortable silence Garcia nudged him and gestured over to the two ladies. JJ was leaning on Emily's shoulder with her eyes shut playing with the profiler's hands. Despite that he was a bit of a player, Morgan knew true love when he saw it. He knew Garcia was beaming next to him at their cuteness. He couldn't help but beam too.<em>

_The tech Goddess had not been lying when she informed him earlier she was going to try and get the young doctor drunk. Reid was lying face down on the floor in between the other four. Morgan had figured that he had simply passed out until suddenly Reid sat up and slurred._

"_Ithink...weshould...play...drinking...game-game!" Reid clapped his hands and Garcia squealed enthusiastically._

_The game was in full swing._

"_I have never...licked a lady's hoo-ha while driving!" Garcia shouted with an evil smirk as she winked at JJ. JJ quickly looks up shocked, but then smirked and took a drink. "Emily's go..." Garcia sang._

"_No, no, no, no wait! We are not just skipping over something like that..." Emily smirked._

"_Yeh, we want some details Blondie! What happened..." Morgan joined in._

"_Which time?" Garcia exclaimed._

"_GARCIA!" JJ shouted. The others burst out laughing._

"_I still think we should compare tips JJ, we could work well together!" Morgan said._

"_I will give you some of my tips if you're nice Morgan" JJ winked at him. "BUT I refuse to be your wing man while we find women...anyway I already have my eyes on someone!" JJ glanced at Emily affectionately, which did not go unnoticed by Garcia._

"_So Jayje, the driving..." Garcia smirked._

_JJ ignored her and hoped Emily would save her. "Emily, your turn..." The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment._

"_I have never made an erotic video with my partner, edited it at work and accidentally sent it to my female colleagues!" Garcia gasped and looked mortified. JJ and Emily hi-fived._

"_EMILY!" Garcia shouted._

"_Why baby girl, you're a technical Goddess how did you make that mistake? Not possible! I don't believe it!" Morgan stated dramatically. Clearly he believed every word. Garcia nodded happily at his statement. However, Morgan didn't last long and burst out laughing. Garcia glared around the group and took a shot._

_JJ grinned. "Payback's a bitch Pen."_

"_Come on Reid, your go...help me out here!" Garcia begged. Hoping he knew some dirt on Emily._

"_Ihavenever..." Reid slurred and paused to think. "...slept...witha...worker...a-a-a...BAUco-worker." Reid smiled around the group satisfied that he had helped. The group fell silent looking confused. Morgan and Emily looked uncomfortable and worried._

"_But my genius none of us have slept with a BAU co-worker. I mean I have Kevin but he is not a member of the BAU. Is that what you meant? Or do you not understand the game." Garcia giggled taking a sip of her drink in case he did mean Kevin._

"_Nononono...Emilyhas!" Reid stated proudly. "WithMorgan!" Garcia spat out her drink spraying Reid._

"_What? My chocolate hunk that's a joke right?" She knew Reid didn't do jokes. Garcia looked from Emily to Morgan who both looked like they were about to be sick._

_Morgan looks at Emily. "It was a really long time ago and..."_

"_Oh my god, you've slept together! Y-you and Morgan! I-I-I..." JJ burst into tears. She stood up, grabbed her things and started walking out the apartment._

"_JJ please, please..." Emily begged trying to grab her but JJ fought her off._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" JJ shouted. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The blonde ran out the apartment. Emily started to follow her, but Garcia stopped her._

"_She needs some space. I'll go." Garcia quickly grabbed her stuff and headed for the door._

"_Pen, it was a REALLY REALLY long time ago and it was one drunken night and it meant nothing and my feelings for JJ hadn't...It was a mistake! It was all in the past!" Emily cried._

"_I know, I know." Garcia smiled sympathetically and left._

_Emily fell to the floor and sobbed._

* * *

><p>Morgan knew he had to do something. Emily was right. It was a stupid drunken mistake that happened a long time ago. It had meant nothing. Yes, it had been awkward working as partners together after what happened. But they were on the same page, they talked about it, it was forgotten and they went back to their usual selves. If Emily had realised her feelings for JJ back then he knew it would never have happened. But it had taken the brunette time to process. JJ was comfortably out of the closet. Emily had no idea she was in one.<p>

Morgan took out his phone and texted Garcia.

_Baby girl, Emily needs to see JJ. Please! She needs to explain. They belong together! X_

There was a moments silence and his phone beeped.

_I agree my chocolate hunk. Though I am not sure how JJ will take seeing her. At my apartment. X_

Morgan sighs; at least he can take Emily to see her.

"Reid call a cab and go home. I shall update you via text. Emily let's go!" Reid nods.

"Go? Go, where?" Emily replies huskily wiping away her tears.

"To win back your girl!" Emily leaps off the floor and ushers them out her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - So hear is the final part! I hope you enjoyed the mini-story. Chapters for my other stories will be up tomorrow hopefully! Please review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO OF TWO<strong>

Emily stood outside the entrance to Garcia's apartment. Morgan had decided it was best not to be there, so took the cab and left.

Emily doesn't do scared. Well she did, but she would never admit it. But this was different. She was terrified, to the point where facing an unsub seemed less intense than what she was about to do. It wasn't that she was scared of JJ or Garcia. She was scared that this was that moment. This was her chance to explain everything and if she messed this up she doubted she would ever be whole again. But Emily Prentiss doesn't do emotions. She was trained by her mother to hide them away. She knew that as soon as she stepped into Garcia's apartment there had to be no walls. She had to be open, honest and express all of her feelings. She had to do this otherwise she would lose the love of her life.

Emily took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. It opened to reveal a tired and dishevelled Garcia. Nothing was said as Garcia stepped aside and revealed JJ. At that moment Emily's heart shattered. She had caused everything she saw in front of her. JJ looked like a zombie. She was clearly tired. Her eyes were glazed and swollen from hours of crying. Her shoulders were slumped and she was sitting in the foetal position hugging her knees tightly for comfort and probably as a shield to the outside world.

Emily cautiously stepped through the door and towards her. "Jay?..." Her voice was whispered. It was filled with sadness but was calm and affectionate.

Upon hearing that one word JJ felt her heart rate increase drastically. Emily has there. She was there in Garcia's apartment with her. This was it. The truth; the moment she needed but at the same time dreaded. Wait, Emily had called her 'Jay'. Emily had never called her anything else but JJ. The fact that Emily had nicknamed her in such an emotion-filled whisper made her heart sore. She wanted to scream at her. Ask her so many questions. But for the first time in her life she just couldn't speak. Her emotions – paranoia, jealousy, hurt, anger, love, lust – the hundreds of feelings where trapping her words beneath them.

Emily took another cautious step forward. "Jay, I know you probably don't want to see me but I needed to see you. I need to explain. I can't just walk away and let this fester. I care about you way too much to let that happen!" Silence.

Emily glances at Garcia, who gives her an encouraging smile and a nod before heading into another room to give them privacy. The brunette takes a deep breath and moves to step towards the blonde sitting herself on the coffee table directly in front.

"Let me begin my saying I am so so sorry Jay...for everything; for not telling you, for it coming out like this, for hurting you. Hell for it even happening in the first place. I never wanted to hurt you.I never ever want to hurt you. By explaining myself I promise you I am not making excuses. I just want you to know the truth. What happened with Morgan was a stupid drunken mistake that happened over a year ago. It had been a tough case. The one in Allentown, PA with the serial rapist who kidnapped that little baby, but in the end we were too late." Emily felt her throat tense remembering that case.

"We were all crushed and all I wanted to do was forget. I went to a bar with Morgan after we landed. We both just wanted to get drunk. We were sad and numb and lost and one thing led to another...It was a short time where we just weren't as numb. We can barely remember it. After a while of awkwardness, we decided to sit down and talk it out. We both agreed it had been a mistake and meant nothing. As crude as it sounds it was just a meaningless one night stand. No other feelings, nothing. It was nothing!"

Emily looked up to see if JJ was still listening. The blonde hadn't moved nor did she speak. So the profiler just continued.

"Reid overheard us talking and promised to let it go, just as we both had. I never think about it. Neither does he. When we are together we are best-friends, family, colleagues, that event has been completely wiped, it is forgotten. It had been forgotten but then tonight..." Emily's voice cracks and drifts into sniffles. JJ glances up silent tears streaming down her face to see Emily's head bowed, tears a falling onto her clasped hands. She had never seen the brunette cry. All she wanted to do was hold her, but she knew she needed to hear it all. Questions were still not answered. But she knew Emily hadn't finished. She could hear her trying to regain her composure to be able to speak. So the blonde kept silent.

"W-When it came out tonight suddenly I remembered. Suddenly I felt sick and horrified at myself that it was coming out like that and I hadn't told you. I never told you, and I should have. I should have told you. It's not that I didn't want to or that I don't trust you. I trust you with my life. I trust you with everything that I have. It was that to me it was just a mistake from my past tucked away with all the other countless heartbreaks and flings throughout my life. All those moments have no meaning to me now." Emily took a deep breath.

"Suddenly my life took a new focus that erased all those memories. A couple of months after that drunken night, I started to become deeply aware of someone else." Out of the corner of her eye Emily saw JJ visibly flinch.

"I had never felt anything like that before. When they touched me or spoke to me or looked at me, my stomach flipped and I felt this warm rush flood my veins. Suddenly every time they came into a room my heart would want to beat out it's chest. Their smile was infectious. I could have been having the worse day and suddenly one simple smile made my heart burst." JJ watched as Emily's face suddenly formed the biggest smile clearly from just thinking about that fact.

"They handled their job with such passion and care. I felt proud just watching them." JJ's brain was working a mile a minute. Emily could watch them at work? So it was someone from the FBI or the team. JJ's heart skipped a beat. Was it her? She started praying, yet again, that it is her. If it wasn't her this speech would break her for all eternity.

"They were brave and honourable and had the most caring and loving heart I had ever seen in a person. They made me want to be a better person. They made me more comfortable and relaxed and open than I have been my whole life. They made me not afraid to be this way. My heart broke every time they were sad and it became my mission to take away that pain. They were the most beautiful person inside and out to me...YOU are and will always be the love of my life." Emily tilts her head up and JJ gasps. Her deep brown eyes were shining back at her full of love, hope, lust, with a hint of anxiety. They were completely open. There were no walls or emotions left unhidden. "I am in love with you JJ. I have been for months! I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone in my life. You..."

Before Emily could finish, JJ had leapt off the sofa and brought her lips crashing into Emily's. They both moaned at the sudden contact. Within seconds the kiss had become hot and passionate. JJ wrapped her hand around Emily's neck trying to pull her impossibly closer. The kiss grew deeper as tongues met and danced together. There was no fight for dominance, but a message of love and passion. It was a message of forever. JJ's hand slipped under Emily's top and started slowly caressing the skin above her jeans slowly working their way up. Emily softly groaned into JJ's mouth. They could both feel the heat building between their thighs. Before JJ's hands got any closer to the brunette's breasts, the profiler pulled away. A look hurt and worry flashed in JJ's eyes. Emily leaned in to peck her softly on the lips taking away those emotions she had seen.

"If...*kiss*...we...*kiss*...don't...*kiss*...stop...*kiss*...I don't think I will be able to...*kiss*...and Garcia is probably listening through that door!" Emily pecked JJ on the lips a final time and leant back waiting for JJ to open her eyes.

Slowly her eyes opened and stared into Emily's. Her smile the brightest the profiler had ever seen.

"Wow!" Emily huskily whispered. She reached forward and ran her hands through JJ's blonde hair. "You are so beautiful and your smile, it just...wow!" JJ blushed. Her skin around her neck and jaw flushing pink. Emily leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses along her jaw line, in the corner of her mouth and on her lips.

Through her lust filled brain and pure happiness JJ realized she had yet to say said a single word. She clears her throat of all past emotions. "I love you too, so much. You have no idea how much I have prayed to hear you to say that."

"Jay I'm sorry. I'm so..." JJ leaned her forehead against Emily's.

"Em, you don't need to apologise over and over again. I am not going to pretend that I am suddenly normal with this whole Derek thing. I am shocked, I think we all are and I'm a hurt that you never told me. Even if we weren't together, I am still you're best friend BUT I listened and I understand and I love you. It will take time to get my head around it all and to feel comfortable around Morgan and I can't promise you that my green-eyed monster won't make an appearance." Emily laughed. "But I love you and I want to be with you. I want us to be together. I want us to be a couple."

"Me too, me too." Emily leans forward till she is inches away from JJ's lips. "Te Quiero" Together they move forward, eyes shut joining into another heavy kiss full of their unsaid emotions, feelings and desire.

* * *

><p>Garcia popped her head out of her bedroom door and grinned at the sight before her. Getting her cell phone out her pocket she slowly crawled across the floor towards the BAU ladies making-out in front of her sofa. Quietly and with extra caution she sat up and lifted her phone capturing a photo of the couple's heat-filled session. She quickly slumped down the back of the couch and sent the photo off to Morgan and Reid. All of a sudden she squealed as two heavy yet soft objects thumped her head from both directions. Adjusting her glasses she lifted her head and saw JJ and Emily, cushions in their hands leaning over Garcia. The room was suddenly filled with laughter.<p>

Emily turned to JJ. "Well I think we should go home and sleep. It has been a long night. Plus driving with Jayje sounds fun!" Emily smirked and winked at the liaison, who playfully slapped her on the arm.

"As long as you promise to never edit any future erotic videos at work." JJ winked back.

Garcia growled. "Just so you both know I am NEVER playing that game again."


End file.
